Sakura Haruno Chronicles, Vampire Deluxe
by Three sisters productions
Summary: Forget KUNAI and SHIRUKAN! I'm talking about FANGS! At a time where everything is different, The Undead Among other things... live alongside humans and everything is NOT what it seems. Sorry for crappy summery and title. ITACHI U. and SAKURA H. Vampire AU


_I entered her room like I would any other..._

_I walked to the side of her bed like I would any other..._

_But my curiosity was unlike any other and it is what led me to this..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

He slipped into her room as easy as humans find it easy to breath. He was wearing a midnight brown jacket, a black shirt, baggy dark blue genes, and black boots. He walked to the edge of her bed where she lied there with her covers kicked entirely off. Her Red and blood red wide striped long sleeved shirt riled up her stomach a little. Her dark gray almost a back color type pants sagged a little past her hip. A fresh blanket of sweat covered her as she shifted and moaned in her sleep. Her bubblegum colored bangs covered the half of her face that wasn't cushioned by a pillow. Itachi always wanted to get a good look at who he is feeding on. He shifted her bang out of the way to capture the scene of her face. It was slightly sweaty as well but it just made her more attractive. Her milky pale features made her skin glow in the in the moonlight along with her bubblegum pink hair spilling onto the bed sheets. As he moved my hand to feel her cheek (To feel her luxuriously soft skin.) Then she gave out a small whimper and said

"No... Please..." she was still asleep but her harsh breathing, her moaning, and shifting could have fooled the untrained. Itachi found himself, curious about what this girl could be dreaming about that would make her shift and moan so much. But he couldn't do anything until her eyes where at least half ways open. Itachi sat on the edge of her bed then he shifted the girl so that she was facing up straight at him, then he looked at her features again. He noticed that her bottom lip was cut and there was a bruise on her cheek. Itachi couldn't resist he wanted to know how she tasted, WITHOUT actually feeding on her of course that would spoil his fun and had bent down towards her face, his nose was a breath away from hers, and then he slowly moved hips lips towards her bruised cheek. Itachi kissed the bruise and moved away slightly as he licked his lips.

"Hmm you do taste good... little girl." He said as he purred the last part of his sentence on her ear but there was no reaction from her. Itachi smirked as he bent down again and started to slowly lick the bruised skin. There was a glinted in Itachi's eye's as he tasted the girls skin and sweat and locked it into memory then he decided to move to the cut on her lower lip. Itachi started to lick the cut when she shifted. Itachi noticed that she had stopped moaning. But Itachi wanted to hear a good moan (a wanting moan) come from the sleeping girl. He then started to suck on her lower lip where the cut was. To Itachi's slight disappointment no sound came out. So Itachi just inched away and looked at her with his emotionless mask on but couldn't help but play an amused smirk on his face. Then she started to moan again. This put a displeasing frown back on Itachi's face but it quickly disappeared as he noticed her eyes were opening. Now was the Time to attend to his earlier curiosity that was beginning to irk him. The Tomoes (A/N: What ever the hell you call them… They're black and they spin okay!!!) in his eyes began to spin. Her eyes lids closed as did his then he slowly drifted into her subconscious.

* * *

Itachi didn't know how long he was walking in the damp darkness of her mind, all he could hear was the echoing 'pit pat' of his feet on the…

'Water? black water…' It was every where but it didn't go past the soles of his shoes. Itachi kept walking forward until he heard a child's voice… 'She's singing… very sadistically…' He thought grimly.

_"Death, death don't be shy, and come on by… Death, death take me now, make the pain go away…" _Itachi Started walking again until he saw the body that belonged to the voice._ "Death, death if you don't that's just fine, I'll contribute either way." _ The little girl sang as she continued to bob her head from side to side, while crouched over something. Itachi stopped walking for a few seconds to let the words processes into his mind.

'To kill or be killed is that what she wants?' Itachi started walking forward again when he noticed that the girls head was wrapped in bandages.

"You must be lost." She giggled. The girl turned her head to look at Itachi revealing one eye, an eye brow and the little skin that surrounded it. The rest was just wrapped up in bandages. The girl herself was wearing a white tang top and long baggy white bottoms, but what really caught Itachi's eyes is what was carved into her upper back (quite literally)… It was what looked like a ringed circle.

'Maybe a symbol of some kind?' Itachi thought still with the impassive look on his face. The blood seeped through her white top as it trickled down her back almost being the only color besides her eyes, which where a stunning color of bright jade green but there was only one problem with the stunning eyes… They had no soul.

"You really must be lost." she giggled again "This is not the dreaming part of the subconscious…" She said as she turned her head back around.

"Then tell me little girl…" Itachi finally spoke still watching her bob her head from side to said as she hummed her song. "Where am I?" Itachi finished coolly but in his cold tone because he did not want to play games. Itachi walked right to the girl's back (That was almost covered in blood). The blood looked delicious yes, but he had no urges to try and drink it. Probably because it wasn't real.

"You're with me of course…" She answered. Itachi finally walked around her to see what she was fiddling with (It was starting to annoy him to no end.). 'イタチ'was the first row. 'サスケ'in the second… 'Itachi' 'Uchiha' in kanji and it was written in blood.

'I don't recall telling her my name…' Itachi thought as he glanced back at the girl. Itachi crouched at the girl's side, but facing her to maybe see what she was thinking by looking in her one eye. But there was nothing… they were just totally blank… "Who are you?" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes a small fraction. He had some questions and he was going to get some answers.

"Akki" She answered sweetly but her looks AND name told a different story besides 'Demon' was no name for a little girl unless there was a reason or the parents where just idiots and either didn't know real Japanese or what a real name was… Although he couldn't say too much about his either....

"Okay Akki…" Itachi started. "What part of the mind is this?" With me of course wasn't working for Itachi.

"The part that belongs to me." She said scanning the kanji looking like she didn't know what to do with it next.

"What is that symbol that is carved into your back?" Itachi asked realizing that his first question wasn't going to get him anywhere (Utterly and latterly).

"It's a Haruno symbol…" She said fondly. "Why is there a Haruno symbol carved in your back?" The name 'Haruno' rung a bell to Itachi but not a very big bell he still couldn't remember the name too well. The girl stopped what she was doing and sighed childishly.

"Well… I would think it would be obvious…" Akki said looking up at Itachi. "That's because I **AM** a Haruno…" She finished going back to the Kanji and started to write again but numbers this time. '1232' first line and the second was '1245'. It was Itachi's birth and death date. Itachi's eyes narrowed further.

'How does she know all this?'

"What is death to you?" She asked all of a sudden still looking at the Kanji and dates.

"Why?" Itachi asked slightly cocking his head at the Odd question. The girl obviously knew he was dead, so why ask the silly question about it?

"Curious…" was all she said then she started to bob her head from side to side again.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Itachi replayed keeping his emotionless mask on while trying to get as much out of her as possible.

"Well… Be that as it may… The cat just wasn't expecting what was coming to him." She answered sweetly…

'Good answer but only if she looked as innocent as she speaks.' Itachi thought as he reviewed the question in his mind and contemplated his answer. "Without life…" He answered not really knowing what to say for once in his life. He thought it odd that a strange question such as this one could almost leave him speechless.

"That's the definition…" Akki said almost sounding like a pout.

"Yes… And?" He asked not knowing the difference between the two.

"A definition and an opinion are two different things." She said looking up at Itachi.

"Well if you put it that way. Death can be an ending for some and a beginning for others." Itachi said. He was starting to get a little frustrated with Akki.

"What is it for you?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Itachi just gave her another odd look as she continued to look (stair) back at him waiting patiently for his answer.

"I'm dead… Nothing else really matters." Itachi said hoping that it would be enough to quench her thirst for knowledge of him. 'What is the point to all these questions?' Itachi asked himself as he noticed the sort of dissatisfied look in the girl's eye… She wasn't buying it… and neither was he for the matter. Then she just merely looked back down.

"That's just too bad…" She sighed, but her eye was telling a different story. The mask that she had staid plastered on her face.

"Why so many questions?" Itachi asked wanting some useful answers to come out of her bandaged mouth for once.

"Well sometimes the predator likes to know a little bit about their prey…" She said simply like she was discussing the weather or going over a grocery list.

"Oh?" Itachi was slightly amused at the girl's comment. "And what makes you think that you're the predator?" He finished cocking his head to the side again.

"That's easy." Akki replied. Itachi could almost see the maniacal grin on her face (beneath the bandages of course.) "I can kill you just as easily you can kill me… And…" She paused as she put her hand at the top of the kanji. "You're also in **MY** mind… **My** world… **My** rules…" She finished as she smeared her hand through the kanji and both the dates. As she did so Itachi felt sharp pains all over his body as he fell backwards from his crouching position grunting at the pain (There was a lot of it). The girl with her blood stained hand. "You are very interesting. You too like to know about your prey before you kill them…" She said walking towards Itachi. "But someone like you doesn't expect a fail-safe like me…"She finished holding up her hand a bit at that moment Itachi realized his mistake. A mistake a rookie could have made and died for.

'I was so stupid! Fail-safes where a second person that stays in the back of the mind… It stays there waiting making suggestions and giving its own opinions in such. Doctors or people who didn't know any better would call this Schizophrenia, but what those idiots don't realize is that it is a power that is not easy to come by and even harder to train. Fail-safes also took care of intruders on the mind that why they where also called 'The Mind's Third Eye' They would see through illusions immediately and or take care of the one who intrudes the mind. And when the outer person can no longer go on and goes unconscious for reasons that could be life threatening, any kind of stress, or just relevant to oneself in a way the Fail-safe would take over completely. Sometimes they took over while the person in question was still awake this only happened when that person was scared or angry maybe even sad. That's why the official name of 'Fail-safe' was given to these beings that lived in the darkness of their outers' mind.' Itachi thought to himself as he cursed himself again for being so careless… 'But it doesn't make since… I never sensed her presents…'

"You see I knew about you about you right as you entered the room…" She continued taking the dawned look on his face as a hint that he realized his biggest and last mistake as she stopped in front of Itachi. "I also knew about your intentions too…And nothing but the cold black clutches of Death will kill me…" She finished as she lifted her bloodied hand to her face. "Since you are not Death… I'm allowed to kill you!" Akki laughed as she stretched out her bloodied hand in front of her. A droplet came into sight on the tip of her middle finger when this happened she began to giggle again. Itachi was still wrenching with pain that he couldn't do anything but watch. However, something went wrong as she stiffened immediately. And all of a sudden she screamed. She tore her hand away from its offensive position and placed it on her head like the other one only on the opposite side. "NO! LET ME DO IT!" she screamed in agony at seemingly nothing and Itachi's pain lessened. "I WHANT TO KILL HIM!" she screamed again. "SAVE YOUR WHINES AND WHIMPERS FOR SOMONE WHO CARES STUPID GIRL!" she screamed in pure rage as she clutched her throbbing head. She squatted and tucked her head in-between her knees. Itachi found himself able to stand again. Then he was whisked away to another part of the mind.

* * *

Itachi couldn't believe how different this place was. It was not quiet and still unlike last time… In fact it was quite the opposite… It was chaotic… images of an insane woman… a hyper blond with spiked hair… a loud mouth platinum blond will long hair sort of styled the way a familiar (To Itachi) male had his (A/N: I wonder who that could be? *-\/: Just get on with it!)… Then there where more everyone either talking or screaming…

"Sakura!"

"Sakura…"

"Saku-chan!"

"Damn child!"

"Sssakura" came a familiar voice and Itachi instantly saw Orochimaru's image and Itachi gritted his teeth in anger. She knew Orochimaru? Itachi then thought that she could be rather useful…

"How is my patient today?" He asked.

"…" The girl said nothing.

"Hmm still not talking huh? That's just too bad…" He said but it was a lie and it didn't take an expert to tell. "Now be a good little girl and hold out your arm." He hissed in his usual tone.

"…" The girl did nothing.

"Oh my looks to me like our little girl is being stubborn today Kabuto. Would you help me with her?" He asked and then a whit haired man with glasses appeared. And held her in her chair roughly from behind her. She panicked and started to squirm but Kabuto was to strong and Orochimaru was to fast. Then there was nothing… Everything was blank. Itachi decided that he had enough information to pull out of her by know. But he was definitely NOT leaving her here though… She had information on Orochimaru and he wanted it weather she liked it or not…

* * *

Itachi found himself half on top of the girl and half sitting on the side of the bed. He must have moved himself so he wouldn't head butt her on accident because his head was cushioned by two soft (but small) worm breasts. At the way his head was positioned his ear was against her person and he could hear her heart beat perfectly.

'Humans don't know how something so simple and small such as a heart beat can be so pleasurable…' Itachi thought momentarily forgetting what he was going to do. He wanted to just stay there longer but he had a time schedule to keep to. He slowly (regrettably) got off the girl and sat up straight. He thought that giving the girl a choice first would certainly frighten her less… Unless she chose no but Itachi was counting on her choosing yes… well more like praying… It makes things easier when they cooperate. He reached his hand to the girls shoulder and shook it slightly to try to wake her up. However all he got was a little fidget from the pink haired girl. So he shook a little harder and then she stirred. He retracted his hand as her eyes started to flutter open. Itachi looked straight ahead in front of him so he was not looking at the girl. He was hunching over his knees and was supporting his weight by draping his arms over his legs. He didn't what her to wake up to find him staring at her like a some hungry vampire (A/N: how ironic). He knew she was fully awake now so he braced himself for a scream that never came… He glanced at her and saw her sitting up and was just looking at him. Obvious fear in her sea foamed eyes and also… Hope… Hope where in them too. How a girl like her could have hope, was beyond him. Itachi had given up on the human race a hundred years ago so he really didn't understand this one. She was obviously not going to make a sound though so he glanced back at the empty space in front of him.

"I'm giving you a choice little girl…" Itachi started wanted to make sure she understood him very clearly. "Come with me or face the alternative… and trust me it's not to pretty." He said then he turned his head to the girl to let her know that he wanted an answer now. She stared at him like he was a puzzle that made absolutely no since what-so-ever. Then she looked at her door and even more fear entered her exotic eyes while her lips thinned… Then she turned back to him and her eyes softened. She looked down at her sheets as if contemplating the answer. After a few minutes she looked back up at Itachi and nodded. 'Smart choice little girl' He thought to himself as he fully turned to her.

"Before we leave there is something I require from you little girl." She tilted her head at this. Faster then a blink of an eye Itachi was pinning her back on the bed and was hovering mere centimeters from her. Her eyes where filled with shock and surprise no fear which was surprising for him but he didn't show it. "It took some energy to enter your room unheard by even a mouse… It took even more energy to enter your subconscious… Let alone I haven't had a meal in a little over two months…" Itachi reveled showing a smirk at the still shocked girl under him. 'No fear yet but there will be…' he then lowered his head to her neck and nuzzled it while smelling her blood through her skin. Itachi started licking the soft skin to prepare it for his fangs. As he was doing so he heard what sounded like a muffled moan/ whimper. She wasn't struggling so Itachi took that as a good sign. His fangs grew and no later they sunk into her neck earning a gasp of pain from the girl.

Itachi couldn't believe that her blood tasted just this good. He made sure to drink it slowly to savor the taste of it. He moved his hands from her wrist to better position himself for more access to her thought. He moved his right hand to the small of her back and his left had tangled in her hair. Itachi started to message her scalp at first but soon found his grip on her long pink locks to pull her head back more in which exposing her neck more. Her blood was so unbelievable Itachi felt the luxurious liquid coursing through his whole body as it made it's way to his eyes He had no idea what her blood was doing to him but he had to pull away before she passed out. It's not that he needed her conscious but when someone wakes up at a completely strange place it's a little unnerving. But first he needed to clean up his _'mess' _it would be bad if she came to the Akatsuki base with dried blood on her or any blood at all. Having a human there in the first place is bad enough.

Licking the blood off her neck (Which there wasn't that much. Itachi is known for many things a messy drinker is not one of them.) Another whimper escaped her lips as he coated the bite wound with his saliva to prevent any more bleeding. He finally opened his eyes to look at the girl to see if she was scared yet but what he found was more vibrant colors… Nothing was blurred for once (you know like when you take off your glasses fro the first time all day… Yeah that kind of blurred…) …

'So you have **that** blood do you? I really did find a treasure...' he thought darkly as he licked the last bit of blood off his lips. He stood up looking at the girl with his newly recovered vision. The girl still showed no trepidation… Just shock… and what looked like embarrassment… This he understood after all he was rather intimate when he was drinking her blood.

"Shall we be going my dear?" He asked rhetorically before he scooped her up in his arms… Sheets and all. "I certainly hope that you are not afraid of heights little girl…" He said as he walked towards her window (Which was open by the way.(Duh how else would he have gotten in!).) You just see the that he was lying out of his teeth! Itachi crouched on the window frame so they where half way in and out of her room. He paused for a moment to see if it was clear for him to go then he took off in a blink of an eye. It took an hour for Itachi to get back to the Akatsuki mansion, on the way he had to jump on 72 rooftops, 23 street lights, and 42 chain link fences.

**SHE** panicked 55 times in all which amused Itachi to no end because she didn't really scream just sorta squeaked. Of course it didn't help that he kept acting like he would drop the poor girl. Itachi finally arrived at the mansion. When he did Itachi saw what he never ever, ever, ever, EVER expected to see… **EVER**…

A bewildered, shocked, and **then** infuriated Pein-sama… Pein was standing in the middle of the floor just at the bottom of the stair case, practically steaming.

'Is bringing home a human that bad?' Itachi thought as he paled a bit. 'Maybe I could tell him that she followed me home… Then again she **is** the one in **my** arms… Maybe I should have thought this through… I'm **really** not looking forward to being crucified by a PMSing leader of a Vampire right now…' Itachi thought sluggishly (Only if you knew Itachi!).

"U…chi…ha… What… In the **7** hells… Are **you** doing… with my **cousin**…"

* * *

**A/N**

**YAY we finally finished this first chapter! Sorry It's short! I will explain the Pein cousin thing in the next chapy!  
**


End file.
